The World That Is College
by Cem214
Summary: Amy is now in her third year at Virginia Tech and schools going great, but that’s all that is. There’s problems at home, and with Ty, and the cause? College. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok this is my first chapter Heartland fic. It may seem kinda confusing to start with but bare with me! It will make sense in the end! Er, I hope anyway! Also I know the title is kinda similar to KittyCatt-Equineluv's 'The College Life' and it may sound similarish (in summery anyway) but its not, It is an original story and I checked with her that its ok to use the title and it is, so no comments about that please!

Summery: Amy is now in her third year at Virginia Tech and schools going great, but that's all that is. There's problems at home, and with Ty, and the cause? College. Can it all be worked out? Or is Amy about to leave Heartland forever.

Please review, good or bad, all comments are welcome as long as they are constructive(ish) and not outright mean - Claire

**The World that is College**

**Chapter 1**

Ty approached the door slowly, bracing himself for what he had to do. He wished he didn't have to, that he could be back at Heartland working. He wished he hadn't witnessed, hadn't been a part of what had happened just a few short hours ago. He was still having trouble believing it had happened and he had seen it with his own eyes.

He looked up at the number on the door in front of him as his eyes clouded with tears again. But he wouldn't let them fall, not yet, not here, not until he was home and alone. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

-------------

_Earlier that day_

_Scott frowned deeply as he examined the little pony. Lou was crouched at the pony's head, doing t-touch on his face and whispering to him gently. Ty was crouched by him on the opposite side to Scott doing t-touch along the pony's neck as he closely watched the vets troubled expression._

"_Can you do anything?" Jack asked from the stable door where he stood. Scott didn't look up or answer but the look in Ty's eyes as he glanced up at him was enough. Jack leaned back against the frame of the door and stared sadly at his granddaughter._

"_You have to make Sugar better Scott. You have to." Lou pleaded with her husband. Scott sat back on his heels and looked at the little Shetland lying on the stable floor in front of him. Slowly he looked up at Lou and shook his head._

"_I'm sorry Lou. I can't. Not this time. It wouldn't be fair on him to try." He looked at her sadly. He knew just how much Sugarfoot meant to her, and he knew how hard this was going to be for her to accept. "I'm almost a hundred percent sure he's cracked a bone in his hind leg. He's in a lot of pain. With the location and type of injury there wouldn't be much I could do even if the horse was much younger and healthier. I'm sorry but the only kind thing I can do for him is to put him to sleep." He looked at her deep sadness etched in his face. "I'm so sorry Baby. There's really nothing else I can do." He reached out a hand to her but Lou pushed it away._

"_No!" She cried in disbelief. "You can't, you can't put Sugarfoot down." She looked back at the pony's face and began to work her fingers across his face once more. She started to sing softly to him._

"_Lou, sweetie, it's the best thing for him. That's what you want right." He stated softly moving a little closer to her._

"_How can the right thing be killing him?" She asked distraught. Scott looked at her sadly, his heart breaking for her, for the pain she was going through. "It's not my choice anyway. It's Amy's decision, she's the one who makes the decisions about the horses. She has to be here. She has to give you permission." She said not taking her eyes off of Sugar._

_Scott looked to Ty for help, he didn't want to put his wife through this. It was the one time Scott truly hated his job. Ty realized that as professional as the vet wsa trying to be it was going to break his wife's heart to do it and that wasn't something he could do. Ty moved to kneel by Lou at Sugar's head. The pony's muzzle was resting on the straw bed, his eyes clouded with pain. "Lou" He started softly, "Amy's not here, she can't make the decision."_

"_So call her, get her here!" Lou snapped anger sweeping over her features._

"_That mean's keeping him alive for at least two hours until she gets here. That's not fair on him." He responded calmly, "And it's not fair on Amy to here over the phone that he needs to be put to sleep. As much as she would want to be here, she wouldn't want him kept alive, in unnecessary pain just so she could be. You know that. Lou you have to be strong for Sugarfoot here. As hard as this is for you it is better for him. It's the only humane option." Ty paused watching her closely, "You know it's the right thing to do Lou. It's exactly what Amy would do, no matter how hard. Think of Pegasus. Amy grew up with him, adored him too and she had to make the same choice you do now and she did because it was the best thing to do for him. It's the hardest thing to do Lou but it's what has to be done."_

_Lou looked at Ty and then to her husband "There's nothing else you could try?" She asked desperately trying to cling on to some form of hope. Scott shook his head slowly. Lou looked down at Sugar again, tears streaming down her cheeks. After a few moments she nodded her head slightly and, voice barely a whisper, said "Ok."_

"_It's the right thing." Scott said quietly as he pulled the syringe from his bag and loaded it with the dose required. Lou started to sing softly to him again and the pony relaxed slightly at the sound of her voice. He blew out small puffs of warm air on to her hands. Scott gently injected the needles contents in to the little pony's bloodstream._

"_I love you. I love you so much, I'm so sorry Sugar, so sorry." Lou cried. Sugar let out a big sigh and became still. Scott listened for a heartbeat with his stethoscope before looking at Lou sadly._

"_He's gone." Scott murmured. Lou let out a loud cry as Scott pulled her in to his arms and held her, rocked her telling her he was sorry and proud of her, that she was brave to make that call. Ty backed away to the door tears in his eyes, he left the stable with Jack to give them some privacy._

"_Amy needs to know." Jack said, "But you were right she shouldn't hear it on the phone but I don't think she should have to wait until she next comes home."_

"_No she shouldn't" Ty agreed, "Sam and Joe will be fine taking care of the horses for the rest of today, they know everything that needs to be done. I can go." Jack nodded adding that he could help out with the yard work to make things a little easier. "Yeah, ok. I'll just grab my keys and go." Ty said striding towards the house. Jack glanced back towards the stable where he could still hear Lou's anguished cries before heading for the back barn to let the stable hands Sam and Joe know the situation._

-----------------

Amy heard the knock at the door but didn't even glance at it. She was sat at the desk in her half of the room with a laptop in front of her along with several textbooks and notes from lectures. She was working on an assignment that was due at the end of the following week and didn't want to be disturbed. Her room mate was out, probably with her boyfriend, and likely wouldn't be back until the following day so Amy was making the most of the peace and quiet. The person at the door however clearly had other ideas and knocked again, louder and longer this time.

Amy sighed heavily and moved towards the door as the person knocked yet again, "I'm coming, I'm coming" She muttered under her breath. She opened the door and was surprised to find herself looking at a very familiar, worn, navy jacket she glanced up and sure enough found herself looking up at the even more familiar features of her boyfriend. "Hey," She said quietly looking back at the floor, barely managing a smile for him, "What are you doing here?" She asked without looking at him trying not to sound annoyed with him.

Ty doesn't say anything but gently puts his fingers on her chin and tilts her head back a little so she's looking at him. Amy reluctantly looks at him and only then does she notice the tightness in his features, the pain in his eyes and suddenly she realises that he's not there about them this time but something more important, more serious. "What's wrong?" She asks beginning to worry. He still says nothing and instead places a hand on each shoulder and gently pushes her back in to her room. "Ty what's going on, you're scaring me" Amy demanded. Her legs hit the edge of her bed and with another gentle push from Ty she sits down. He still hasn't said a word and wont meet her eyes adding to Amy's fear. "Ty, what the hell is going on?" She demanded again as he knelt on the floor in front of her.

Ty sighed and looked at the floor before taking her hands in his. He really didn't want to do this, but he'd delayed it as long as he could. "Amy," He started finally meeting her eyes and seeing the worry there, "I'm sorry, really sorry, but Scott had to put Sugarfoot to sleep this morning." He watched the disbelief and shock run through her eyes and wished he could stop or heal the pain this would cause her. Problems or not he still loved her.

"No." Amy whispered pulling her hands out of Ty's.

"I'm sorry." Ty said his voice chocked.

Amy sat there on the bed in shock for a few moments, her hands either side of her bracing her weight. Then the tears began to flow and once they started she couldn't stop them, great sobs tore through her body and suddenly Ty was sat next to her on the bed and his arms were wrapped tightly around her. She found herself clinging tightly to him, grabbing at his shirt pulling him closer. Ty leant his head on top of hers and his tears fell on to her hair as he kept murmuring to her.

Ty moved back to the back of the bed to lean against the headboard pulling Amy with him. After a while her sobs began to quieten and she moved her head from its place, resting on Ty's firm chest to look up at him through teary eyes. She moved slightly further up, snuggling closer to him and kissed him hesitantly, worried he may push her away. Ty hesitated for a moment before kissing her back softly. Amy moaned softly as he did and deepened the kiss a little, bringing one hand up to play with his hair and relaxing her body further in to his. Ty ran his tongue across her lower lip begging entrance which she eagerly granted.

Ty knew in the back of his mind that this was a bad idea but he had missed her and it felt so good to have her back in his arms. He brought one hand up and tangled it in her hair pushing her closer to him to deepen the kiss further. His other hand was resting on the small of her back and his fingers drew small circles on the bare skin there where her t-shirt had ridden up. He'd forgotten how perfectly she fit in his arms, how soft her skin was, how good she smelt this close. But it was a bad idea. And the more he thought that the more he wanted her.

Amy shifted so her torso was over his and one leg rested between his and Ty moaned in appreciation at the extra contact and moved his hand off her back and slid it down to the back of her thigh before moving it back again. Again the thought ran through Ty's head that this was a bad idea, that they were doing this for the wrong reasons and as good as it felt in the moment afterwards would be a very different story. Things had been bad enough between them lately and he didn't want to make it even worse. "Stop" He said softly as he moved his hands to push reluctantly at Amy's shoulders.

Amy paid no heed to him as he pulled his lips off hers and started to work her way along his neck instead remembering how good he smelt. Ty Moaned again in pleasure and she lightly grazed her teeth across the sensitive skin before flicking her tongue across it. "Stop, we should stop" Ty said breathlessly but with more conviction than before, and with a slightly more forceful push on Amy's shoulders.

This time Amy listened and pulled back a little and, breathing hard, said "Why? Why do we have to stop? I don't want to and you can say it but I know you don't want to either" She moved slightly to push herself against his erection as she finished and smiled slightly as Ty groaned and put his head back a little. But he quickly recovered and used his greater strength to push Amy back so she was lying on her side beside him.

"You're right, I don't want to stop. I'd forgotten how good this felt but we can't. You know we can't" He said still breathing hard, trying to control himself. With her still so close he was in great danger of saying screw it and letting him lose himself in her anyway. It wouldn't take much for his resolve to break.

Amy sighed, tears filling her eyes and threatening to fall again. "I don't care! I want you. I miss you. Please Ty, please." She begged quietly, but knew he was right.

"I miss you too. And all I want right now is to be with you but this is bad timing. You wouldn't have kissed me if Sugar hadn't died this morning. As much as I want to comfort you it can't be that way. Things are bad enough and this will make them worse. I don't care how good it would feel right now" He said trying to convince himself more than her. "But I don't want this with you until it's for the right reasons. And not just for comfort" He added seeing her about to argue with him.

Amy looked away trying not to cry again and angry that he was right. He was right about everything. She moved closer to him and tentatively placed an arm across his chest. He's taken of his coat at some point but still had his shirt on. She rested her head on his chest as well feeling his tense up. "Ok, you're right. But you're not going anywhere tonight right? Please?" She sniffed.

Ty gradually relaxed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close. "No, its ok. I'm staying tonight." He said softly laying a light kiss on her hair. As he held her rubbing circles on her bare upper arm, he tried to tell himself that this wouldn't lead to problems in the morning. He was tired of fighting with her and just wanted to go back to the way things had been but knew that too much had happened for that to be possible. As he felt Amy relax and her breathing deepen as she fell asleep, he wished for everything to work itself out. He just wanted her back.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N to those of you I told this would be up yesterday I'm very sorry. My Dad ended up having a half day at work and came in and kicked me off the computer and my sister wouldn't let me use the laptop so I've had to wait until today to finish it!

Claire

**Chapter 2**

_2 years 8 months ago_

Ty was sweeping the front yard trying hard to keep his thoughts on the horses but he wasn't having any luck. His mind was stuck on the one subject he couldn't forget for even a second. Amy was leaving. Every time he said it, or heard it said, it never seamed to get more real, he still couldn't believe it. Not even when he'd given her the ring two nights ago. He saw her getting all her stuff ready to go, hell he'd helped convince her to go, he fully supported it. But he still didn't quite believe that in just six days he would have to say goodbye. No that wasn't quite right, he did believe it, he just didn't want to. He didn't want to have to say goodbye.

He still couldn't get his head around the fact that he wouldn't see her everyday, wouldn't get to work with her, ride with her, hold her or kiss her everyday. He wasn't looking forward to that time. "Hey Ty," Jack interrupted Ty's thoughts suddenly making him jump. "Sorry." Jack apologized with a smile, "Little lost in your thoughts?" He asked gently.

"Just a little" Ty replied wryly.

"I'd ask what's wrong but I think I could guess." Jack said.

"You reckon?" Ty said with a sad half smile. "I know it's the right thing for her to do. She'll make an amazing vet. But I hate that I'm not gonna be able to see her everyday. It's going to be very, very strange."

"Yes it will. It's going to be real hard. It's going to take some getting used to." Jack agreed quietly looking out across the yard. Both men stood in silence for a few moments thinking of the changes ahead. Then Jack said suddenly, "This is going to sound a tad strange but bare with me. Do you want to move in?" Ty looked at him like he'd gone a little crazy and Jack smiled. "With Amy not here you'll be the one in charge of the horses and it would save you the commute everyday, or if something was wrong. It would make sense for you to be here all the time in case something was wrong. But it's just a suggestion. Don't feel you have to and if you decide not to at the moment, the offer will still be there in the future if you change your mind." He paused watching him, "Think about it." He finished and turned to head back to the farmhouse leaving Ty staring after him in astonishment.

Ty walked in a slight daze to put the broom away and then headed for the back barn to find Amy. He found her, unsurprisingly, in Sundance's stable grooming him. "Hey" She greeted with a tired but bright smile when she saw him, "Someone thought it would be a good idea to roll in the one wet mud patch in the field!" She said with a wry smile pointing the brush in her hand at the large dried brown patch on an otherwise golden coat.

Ty couldn't help but laugh "Trust him! You know if he wasn't likely to kick me, I'd give you a hand." He said attempting to sound apologetic but failing.

"Jerk!" Amy feigned annoyance and turned her back to him going back to work on Sunny.

Ty leaned over the stable door and reached a hand out to grab Amy's shoulder and turned her back to him, pulling her to him in the process and kissed her lightly. "I need to talk to you for a minute." He said softly as he pulled away. Amy looked at him with a small frown.

"Something wrong?" She asked putting the brush down before she left the stable. She leaned back against the door as Ty stood opposite her looking at the ground like he was trying to figure out how to say what he wanted too.

"Jack just told me that if I want to I can move in." He said deciding to just say it. He saw the shock register in Amy's grey eyes and carried on "I know it sounds odd, I'm still in shock from it too. But it does kinda make sense. I mean it would save me having to travel here and back daily, and I would always be here in case there was a problem. And I would get to spend more time with you when you're home from college." He added softly his eyes locking with hers.

Amy smiled shyly and her breath caught at the intensity of the look in his emerald eyes. "That's true. It would certainly be good for you to be here in case the horses needed you." She said blushing slightly trying to stay on less personal ground. The truth was things had been getting hotter between them ever since she'd announced she was going to Virginia Tech. Like they were making up in advance for all the time they were going to have to spend apart but they hadn't gone _that_ far. Not yet.

"Yeah." Ty said quietly.

"So is that a yes? Are you gonna move in?" Amy asked hopefully looking at him.

"Yeah. I think it is." He replied softly looking deep in to her eyes. Amy's breath caught in her throat again as she found herself lost in his eyes once again. The next thing she knew was that she was pressed up against the half door behind her with Ty's muscled arms locked behind her back, his lips crashing against her own, his tongue begging entrance and her hands wrapped in his short hair tugging him closer.

Suddenly there was a loud bang against the stable door and Amy gasped in shock as Ty pulled away laughing. "Yeah, yeah ok Sunny, I get the point!" Amy turned around to find Sundance had pulled his lead rope as far as he could, turned his back on her and had his ears flat back. She looked back at Ty who was now leaning back against the opposite wall, still grinning and let out a laugh as well.

"Come here you rascal!" She said holding her hand out for the stubborn gelding. Sundance slowly stepped back around to face her but instead of just checking her hand for food like usual he snaked his head forward with his ears back and snapped the air with his teeth near to her arm.

"I think he's jealous." Ty laughed again.

"Well you did take me away from grooming him. You know how he likes to have me to himself, you should have known better Ty!" She mock scolded him as she let herself back in to Sunny's stable and picked up her brush.

Ty held his hands up in surrender. "True, true, but it was important." He laughed again as Sundance shook his head.

"Sorry Hun, but I don't think he agrees." Amy laughed as she tightened the rope back up and went to work on his side once again.

"Ah, he's a horse, what does he know." Ty said jokingly with a smile. He turned and headed for the barn exit.

"Way more than you!" Amy called before laughing again as Sundance this time nodded his head in agreement. Ty just glanced back at her and carried on out the barn shaking his head with a smile.

---------------------------

"Hey I'm home" Ty called as he walked in that evening. _Not going to be saying that much more_ he though as his mom walked through from the kitchen and smiled at him.

"Good day sweetie?" She asked.

"Um, yeah it was good, a little strange but very good strange." He replied as he crashed out on the couch.

"Meaning?" She asked with a slight frown perching on the arm of the couch looking at her son.

Ty sighed and sat up. He knew he had to tell her tonight but that was still going to be hard for her. "Jack told me that if I wanted to I could move in. With Amy not there I need to be there earlier to feed the horses and get started on the stalls, everything Amy gets done, well at least started on, before I get there at the moment. Beside its better if I can be there full time in case there's ever a problem."

Ty's mom, Linda, looked at him thoughtfully, the surprise still evident in her eyes. "And the fact that you'll get to see more of Amy when she's home has nothing to do with it? You didn't say what your answer was, but I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you agreed. So when are you moving?" She asked with a smile.

Ty looked at her slightly surprised. He hadn't expected her to take it so well. "Um well actually I'm moving in tomorrow." He waited for that piece of news to register before continuing, "I'm just gonna pack some stuff I really need for now. I'll try and find some time to get the rest of it at a later date." He finished and watched his mom's face to gauge her reaction.

"Ok. Sure. If you want me to do anything just let me know." She smiled at his frown, "I'm a little surprised it's happening this quick but I knew it would happen at some point. So I'm really ok with it."

"Really?" Ty asked, "I don't want…" He started but Linda cut him off.

"I know, I know, you don't want to hurt me and if I ask you to you'll stay longer but it's really ok Ty. I know it's what you want, it will make you happy and that's what I want. So as hard as it is to see you leave, I know it's for the best." She stated. Ty smiled, thanked her and hugged her before heading for the stairs to start packing up his clothes and various other things he would need.

-----------------------------

The following morning when Ty pulled up on to the yard he was surprised to see Jack, Nancy and Amy stood by Jack's car. It was only 7 and although Jack was usually up around the same time as Amy, Nancy wasn't usually there until later in the day. "Hey, what's going on guys?" Ty asked as he approached, he wrapped his arms around Amy from behind her and placed a kiss on her hair. She turned her head up to look at him and smiled.

"We're headed to see Ken and Marie. Ken fell and broke his ankle a couple of days ago and he's being released from hospital this morning. They could use a hand for a couple of days so I offered to go down there and Nancy agreed to come and help as well. We thought it would be good to get an early start so we can make sure everything's in order at the house before he comes home. Save Marie doing it." Jack explained.

"Oh right, that makes sense." Ty said surprised. He understood Jack wanting to help his friends out but with Amy leaving for college so soon he had to admit he was surprised that he would go.

"Yeah so we'll be gone tonight and probably tomorrow night as well so the place is in your hands now guys." Jack said looking at Amy and Ty. "See you soon and don't burn the place down!" He added jokingly. Nancy said goodbye and told them to take care as they climbed in to the car.

Amy and Ty stood watching the car pull away and Jack's words suddenly hit Ty and he realised that it would just be him and Amy in the house tonight. Before his mind could linger on the possibilities that had, he pulled away from her and headed for the back barn to start on the stables there. _Damn _he thought _that's gonna be harder to forget than Amy leaving._

---------------------------------

That evening as Amy walked in to the kitchen from the yard she was greeted by delicious smell of dinner and by the equally yummy sight of Ty stood at the stove stirring the contents of the pan. "Smells good" She smiled appreciatively. They had both been avoiding each other all day, both well aware that they had the house to themselves overnight, possibly over two. When they had talked they'd tried hard to keep it very professional and not mention anything personal. Even so the air had seemed electrically charged between them. But now all Amy could think of was how hungry she was, it had been a long time since lunch time.

"It's nearly ready," Ty said without looking at her. He was concentrating on what he was doing and not on her, that would just lead to him kissing her and the food being burnt. "Why don't you go clean up? It will be ready by time you're done." He suggested. Amy agreed but didn't head for the door, instead she headed for him.

She slipped an arm around his waist and leant her back against the counter. She reached her other hand up to the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair, and pulled him to her. "Food will be ready soon," Ty breathed his lips just an inch or two from hers.

"Uh huh." Amy murmured before meeting his lips with hers in a short kiss. Then she pulled away and headed for the door, "I'll just go clean up." She said over her shoulder. Ty stood frozen and blinked rapidly a few times before remembering the sauce in front of him and he returned to stirring it.

Amy walked back in to the kitchen just as Ty was placing the full plates on to the table. She hadn't been gone long but he had added a few candles to the room and turned off the main light so the room was lit softly. "Perfect timing" He smiled at her feeling more relaxed. He looked her up and down liking what he saw. He liked her just as she was on the yard but he had to admit that she look really good in the clean, fitted, dark blue jeans and simple white tank top she had put on. She'd left her long, thick light brown hair down so it fell in soft waves over her shoulders.

"Good. I would hate to keep you waiting." She said sarcastically and he laughed. Something about the earlier kiss had calmed them both and they ate their meal slowly, enjoying each others company and talking about the horses more than anything but it wasn't a conscious decision, just what they wanted to talk about. Eventually Amy pushed her empty plate away and leant back in her chair satisfied. "I'm stuffed. That was great though." She smiled across the table at Ty who also pushed his plate away.

"Thanks. There's a lemon flan in the fridge," He smiled wickedly at her, "You want some?"

Amy looked torn, "I would love some! But I really don't know if I can eat much more right now." She admitted.

"Leave it then, it will be more enjoyable if it doesn't make you sick because of over eating." He reasoned with a wide smile, "I'll just wash up these dishes and then we can watch a film or something and have dessert later." He added getting up and walking around the table. Amy moved to get up and help but Ty put a hand on her arm to stop her. "It's cool, I got it, just relax."

Amy smiled widely as Ty moved to the sink directly behind her. She let out a contented sigh, "I could get used to this." Both Ty and Amy froze at ironic nature of her words and the smiles slipped from both their faces. Amy quickly got up and grabbed Ty's arm to turn him towards her. He whipped round at her touch and wrapped his arms tightly behind her back as hers locked around his neck and their lips met in a bruising kiss filled with heat, passion and pure want.

A few minutes later, the dishes and dessert completely forgotten, Amy pulled away causing Ty to groan and took one of his hands and turned to lead him out of the kitchen. Realising she was heading for the stairs and up to her bedroom Ty hesitantly followed. He wanted her badly but he didn't want to push her too far. They'd gotten half way there before and at that point it had been getting harder for him to stop. If they started tonight, in her bedroom, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

As they entered her room, Ty froze in the doorway. Amy felt his hand tug hers and turned to face him with a slightly confused frown. "Amy," he started hoarsely "Are you sure? Because if I kiss you again now I don't think I'll be able to stop." He swallowed hard. It was taking all the will power he had to not just kiss her. She looked completely irresistible with her hair slightly messed up and her lips parted and swollen from their intense kisses in the kitchen.

Slowly she moved towards him without dropping his hand and as she did she softly asked him "Do you love me?"

Ty was taken aback by her question but answered her without hesitation "Yes. I love you."

"Then don't stop." She breathed looking deep in to his emerald eyes, stood so they were almost, but not quite touching. She watched as the heat in his eyes doubled at her words and she leaned up to meet his lips in a soft kiss which rapidly ignited. She used her hands on his to lightly pull him backwards towards the bed.


	3. Author's note

Hi Guys,

Sorry but there's not gonna be any updates to this for a while. My sister had to be admitted to hospital on Sunday just gone so I'm spending almost all my spare time there with her. I will get back to writing this when I can but it may be a week or two.

Claire


	4. Chapter 3

Yay!!!! Back in the world of fanfic, email and instant messaging!!!! Finally!!

Sorry for it taking me forever to update. My laptop died. I've only just got it back. Being without a computer and the internet for so long is very isolating. I only managed to use my best friends' pc a couple times but I couldn't write this there, just read new stuff. Anyway I'm online again now at last so I can update again! I know I've thanked most of you personally but I just want to say again thank you to all of you who wished my sister well. She is stuck on crutches for another month or two but she will heal fully eventually. Hope you like this chapter and please review!

Cem

**Chapter 3**

Present day

Amy and Ty awoke with a start as the door slammed shut. Amy raised her head off Ty's chest slightly to see her room mate hurry to her desk and scoop some books in to her bag. "What time is it?" Amy asked quietly.

"8.05" Holly, her room mate, replied distractedly searching for something.

Amy groaned and tightened her hold on Ty. "Can you tell the professors I'm not well and get notes for me?" She asked putting her head back on Ty's chest. Ty turned his head to look at her with a small frown. Holly looked at her oddly but agreed before leaving the room.

"What?" Amy asked tiredly catching Ty's look. "We've got to get home." She said as way of explanation but she avoided eye contact with him.

"You should go to class" Ty started. Amy groaned and pulled away, turning on her side so she wasn't looking at or touching him. "Look there's nothing you can really do at home so waiting until you've finished your classes today isn't going to make any difference. We can hit the road as soon as you finish class then you've got the whole weekend there." He said getting frustrated with her cold shoulder routine already. "It's what Lou and Jack would want." He finished.

"The guilt trip thing isn't going to work Ty." She said in to the pillow. Ty stayed silent behind her and eventually Amy rolled her eyes and got up. "Fine. Fine you win!" She stormed in to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Ty watched her go with a frown.

-----------------------------------

_Flashback 2 years 8 months ago. (The morning after the last chapter)_

_As the alarm broke through her dreams, Amy groaned and reached her arm over to hit the snooze button. Once she had though all thoughts of sleep vanished as she felt Ty's arm slide tighter around her stomach and he pulled her back in to the firmness of his chest. She remembered the night before and smiled softly. She slowly turned over in his arms and just stared at the rugged handsomeness of his face. She lightly used her fingertips to brush his hair back from his face and he softly smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer to her, wrapping his arms tighter around her, unwilling to let her go even in his sleep._

_A few minuets later the alarm blared again and made Amy jump. She'd been lost in her memories of last night and relaxing in the feel of Ty's bare skin against hers. She managed to turn it off and then turned back to Ty and met his deep green eyes that were still a little clouded with sleep. A soft smile was playing on his face as he looked at her, "Morning" He said his voice thick with sleep. "Is it really time to get up already?" He asked with a soft groan as he glanced at the clock._

_Amy laughed softly "Yeah, unfortunately." She met his eyes and smiled up at him "I'd much rather stay here." She added softly._

"_Me too." Ty said warmly and Amy's breath caught at the intensity of his gaze before she closed her eyes as his lips softly, almost tentatively, touched hers. The kiss grew long, slow and passionate. They had been in a hurry and almost clumsy last night but they were the opposite this morning. They took they're time exploring each others bodies and relishing in the new feelings._

_----_

_They had just finished feeding all the horses, when a taxi pulled up on to the yard and Joni jumped out. She smiled as she headed over to Amy and Ty on the front yard. "Sorry I'm late. Car trouble." She explained. "So what's been done?" She asked looking up and down the front block._

_Amy and Ty glanced at each other before Ty replied "Other than feeding the horses, nothings been done yet." Joni glanced at Amy who quickly looked away._

"_Ok" She said with a grin "I suppose I can let you two off this time. But," She warned pointing her finger at them, "don't make a habit of it! Just because you two would rather be curled up in bed together than mucking out a bunch of stables doesn't mean you can leave all the work to me. Even if you are both my bosses!" She finished before turning away and heading for the back barn grinning leaving Amy and Ty staring after her blushing._

_----_

"_Amy come on! We need to get going!" Lou shouted across the yard, "She's going to be late if she doesn't get a move on." She muttered walking back in to the kitchen._

"_Relax." Scott said quietly "Give them time to say goodbye." Lou looked up at him and rubbed her hand across her still flat stomach. _

"_I know, I know." She said sadly. Scott moved to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her resting his hands on top of hers. Lou turned her head to look at him and smiled softy._

_----_

_Amy and Ty were stood in the middle of the back barn with their bodies flush together and their lips locked. "I have to go." Amy managed to say breathlessly as Ty kissed down her neck._

"_I know" Ty said meeting her eyes for a moment before capturing her lips once more and making her moan._

"_I don't want to go." Amy murmured in to his neck before kissing it and tasting the saltiness of her own tears on his skin._

"_I don't want you to go either" Ty said seriously placing his hands on either side of her face and resting his forehead on hers. _

"_I love my life here," Amy whispered, "So why am I leaving?" She asked._

_Ty pulled back enough to meet her eyes "Because you're going to make a fantastic vet. Because being a vet will benefit Heartland. This doesn't mean we're over or you can't come back and work here doing what we have for the last few years."_

_Amy smiled briefly despite her tears and kissed Ty "I have to go." She said sadly._

"_Yeah" Ty said trying to smile but failing. "Call me later." Amy nodded slightly trying to pull herself together. She reluctantly pulled away. She walked out of the barn, tears slipping silently down her cheeks as she walked towards the house without looking back. As sure as Amy was that Ty would wait for her and they would make their relationship work despite the distance and her being away for most of the year, at that moment, just for a second, something told Amy that going to college would change things too much, that it would ruin her and Ty. Amy pushed the thought out of her head as she walked in to the kitchen. She wouldn't let herself think like that, she couldn't._

"_Ok," Amy said with a falsely bright voice. "Let's get going." She gave Lou, Nancy and Jack a last hug each before heading for the door with Scott behind her. Scott had a conference to go to about a half hour drive from Virginia Tech so Amy and Ty had agreed it would make most sense for him to take her to college and that it would probably be easier for them to say goodbye at home. Amy also thought it would give her time to pull her self together before meeting new people at college and she wanted to make a good impression, but she didn't tell anyone else that._

_---------_

Present day

Amy slammed the door shut behind her as she and Holly entered their dorm room that evening laughing. Ty was sprawled across her bed on his stomach reading a magazine but looked at her when she came in. He didn't look pleased. "Where the hell were you earlier?" He asked angrily as he sat up to face her.

"In my classes. Exactly where you said I should be!" She replied defensively as she dropped her stuff on her desk before turning to face him.

"I mean at lunch time. Why didn't you come back here then?" He clarified. Amy looked surprised and her frown deepened but before she could say anything Holly jumped in.

"Guy's, you clearly have stuff to work out and I have a massive amount of studying to do so I'm gonna head out to the library and leave you to it. Try not to kill one another or shout the house down!" She said seriously before grabbing the bag she'd just put down again and heading out the door. Amy watched her go but Ty kept his gaze on Amy the whole time. Amy looked at him and realised he still wanted an answer and wasn't going to be distracted.

"I was in the library studying!" She said her voice starting to rise. "I'm at college remember. I have exams in 4 weeks to study for!" She said angrily.

"I understand that." Ty said getting more worked up, "I don't mind that you didn't have time to have lunch with me, that's not the problem!"

"Well then what the hell is?!" Amy jumped in.

"The fact that you didn't call me to let me know you weren't coming! The fact that as soon as you walked out the room this morning you forgot I was here! The fact that since you came to college you practically forgot everything you had before it. Everything we had. When was the last time you even joined up with a horse? When was the last time you spent a day working with horses instead of studying? When was the last time you really spent time with your family and listening to what's going on in their lives!"

"I'm a pre-vet student Ty! I have to study a lot to pass my exams. Horses need consistency in their training I can't do that, I don't have time. My study is more important that anything else!" Amy froze as she realised what she'd said and the truth of Ty's words. Ty had opened his mouth to say more but he also stopped realising what Amy had said. He stared at her for a few moments before looking at the ground.

"Well it's nice to know where your mother's work and I come in your priorities." He said looking at her barely able to suppress the rage in his voice. "I'm going. I can't be around you right now or I'm gonna say something I may not regret." He said storming out of the room slamming the door before she could say anything.

Amy however barely heard him she stared at the floor with a look of shock still clear on her face. _How long has it been since I joined up with a horse? Since I looked a horse for anything other that to do with a medical problem? When was the last time I managed to talk with Lou or Grandpa or Ty without getting in to an argument?_ She thought. She moved slowly to the bed and sat down heavily. She was upset to realise she couldn't remember when she had done any of those things. Tears welled up in her eyes and she sobbed. Coming to college was supposed to _help_ Heartland not to stop her doing that work.

On the rare occasions in the last two years, at least, when she'd gone home she had spent most of her time in her room studying. Oh she had ridden Sundance and occasionally one of the liveries if Ty asked her to but she hadn't really concentrated on it. She was always thinking about the next assignment she had to do for college. She didn't spend a lot of time with her family. She barely knew her niece. Last Christmas she'd only planned to go home for three days. She lasted two before a big argument broke out and she took off back to college to study.

Amy lay down on the bed bringing a pillow in to her chest and holding it tightly as the tears rolled down her face and she cried for everything she had lost. _No, I didn't lose anything,_ Amy thought, _I threw it away. Including Ty._ As much as she wanted to believe that they could work it out, after what they said she knew they couldn't. They'd gone too far this time. Part of her felt like they had just been trying to make it work because they'd been together for so long and part of her was really upset that it was over. But another part of her was relived. She decided that the next time she saw or spoke to Ty, it would be to end it. Things had been bad for so long and despite their promises to each other when she started college that they would make it work, she knew now that they couldn't. She had changed too much, she had new friends now, new priorities.

But she knew it was going to be one of the hardest things for her to do. They'd been through so much together and they knew each other inside out. He'd always been the one she knew she could go to for anything. He was more than just her boyfriend, he was her best friend too. And that was the part she was going to miss. They'd been friends long before they started dating and she'd relied on that friendship for so much for so long that not having it would be really hard. It had always been Amy's biggest fear when she started dating Ty that it would ruin their friendship and now it was coming true.

She looked at the window and saw the rain lashing viciously against it, the weather echoing her mood perfectly.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Ty?" Ty looked up as he heard his name called and saw Holly heading towards him. He sighed, he really didn't feel like dealing with Amy's roommate right now. He was leaning against the back of his pickup trying to decide if he was ready to head back inside and talk to Amy or whether he was just going to go home. He knew that he had had enough of fighting with her. He had taken shelter on the covered steps that lead in to the library during the down pour so he hadn't gotten too wet. But the rain had stopped and the sun had come out and it was drying the place up quickly.

He'd headed for his car as soon as the rain had stopped. He'd parked it in the car park behind the building Amy lived in as it was surrounded by brick walls with no through way so there were never many people there so he could have some peace and quiet. Judging by the bag in Holly's hand she had come out to retrieve something from her own car and unfortunately, in Ty's mind anyway, she'd seen him.

"Hey Holly" He said sadly as she reached him. To his surprise, instead of launching in to a triad of questions, she just smiled and leant back against the truck beside him. Ty watched her for a few moments with curiosity to see what she was going to say but she surprised him again by staying silent.

Ty returned his gaze to his feet and sighing again he said softly "I do care about her you know?"

"I know" Holly replied.

"Things have just changed so much since she started here. I mean she doesn't talk to her old friends from school a whole lot anymore." He laughed but not like it was funny "I think she talks to you and your friends more when she's at home than she does her family when she's here."

"Ty can I say something here?" Holly asked him seriously looking at him. Ty met her gaze and nodded, "I know you guy's care a lot about each other and I know you're having a lot of problems at the moment. I'm not going to tell you what to do or my opinions because it has nothing to do with me and it's something you two need to decide on together. But one thing I will say is this, if, _if_, you do break up that doesn't mean you can't try again in the future if things change. Nothing has to be permanent. You and Amy are acting like this is life or death but it doesn't have to be. I just thought you needed to know that."

Holly smiled at him before telling him to take care of himself and heading out of the car park and around the side of the building out of sight. Ty watched her go thinking about what she had said. He realised that she was right. They didn't have to break up for good. They could just take a break for a while, get their friendship back on track first before their relationship. _And would that be such a bad thing?_ Ty thought. He made his decision and strode purposely towards the building. One way or another something was going to change tonight. He wasn't going to sit on the fence and wait and see any more, he'd been doing that for long enough.

------------------------

_Flashback 2 years 8 months ago – when Amy and Holly first meet_

_Amy was stood by the window of her new room with a small smile on her face. Scott had just left and her new roommate hadn't arrived yet so she was enjoying the quiet watching a huge mass of people rushing around the paths to and from various car parks, dormitories, registration tents and the various tables set up promoting parties and groups trying to persuade new students to join them. Amy had all ready registered and had her schedule sorted but she had yet to look at everything else. She had wanted to get all her stuff up to her room so that Scott could get to the hotel and get sorted there without him having to rush to the conference in the evening. Although Amy was already missing Heartland and Ty, she was really excited about starting her course and getting to know new people._

_Amy was startled out of her thoughts when the door behind her slammed. She turned around to see a girl with shocking pink shoulder length hair stood in the doorway looking mad. She was wearing a black top that showed her shoulders, with sleeves ending in the middle of her forearm, black wide leg jeans with pockets everywhere and chunky brown work boots that were covered in mud. Amy also noticed that most of the skin on her arms and shoulders that wasn't covered by her shirt was covered in tattoos._

"_Hi" Amy said hesitantly "I'm Amy Fleming" The other girl looked her up and down before speaking._

"_I'm Holly. Have you chosen a side of the room yet?" She said shortly._

"_No, take your pick" Amy said already dreading having to live with this girl._

"_Cool. Thanks." She surprised Amy with a warm smile. Holly dragged her stuff in to the right hand bed dumped it beside it before collapsing on her back on the bed. "Ignore my crappy mood. It's been a bad morning but I'll get over it. I'm not usually too much of a bitch unless you give me reason to be." She told Amy sounding frustrated._

"_So what caused it this morning?" Amy asked tentatively, "Sorry you don't have to answer that if you don't want to. It's none of my business." She added hurriedly._

_Holly lifted her head to look at Amy and she frowned slightly. "Big fight with my best friend. We'll be fine by tomorrow so like I said, I'll get over it." She sighed and sat up cross legged facing Amy who had sat on the edge of her bed facing Holly. Holly again looked at Amy searchingly. "I get the feeling your someone who isn't always very good at saying her feelings or thoughts up front in case the other person takes it the wrong way. I'm setting one rule up from the start and I want you to stick to it no matter what." She said seriously._

"_Say what you mean. If there's a question you want to ask or just a random thought, say it. If you're out of line I'll let you know but I would rather you said what was on your mind. I can't stand people dodging around subjects because they're afraid of what others will think. So, with me at least, be honest. And I in turn will be honest with you. Deal?"_

_Amy regarded her for a moment before nodding, "Deal." She smiled at the other girl beginning to change her first opinion of her. "How many tattoos do you have?" She asked._

_Holly laughed, "That's what I'm talking about! You wouldn't have asked that if I hadn't said what I just did." Amy blushed slightly surprised that this girl who seemed so different to her had read her correctly so quickly. "I have 19 tattoos." She said in answer to Amy's question._

"_19?!" Amy gasped in shock and Holly laughed again._

"_If you think that's bad then you'll think that Mikey, my best friend, is just as bad coz he has 15 tats and 9 piercings." Holly said laughing harder at Amy's look of shock._

"_So what were you fighting about to put you in a bad mood?" Amy asked changing the subject so she could try not to think about what Holly had just said and thankfully Holly went with it._

"_Oh just the normal stuff. We fight about every little thing and turn it in to something huge because we're both too stubborn to back down on anything, no matter how tiny!" She said with humour. "So if you come in and we're doing that just tell us to shut up or to go else where and fight and we will. We're sensible enough to not involve others. Or you can just ignore us. We may get very heated but you'll soon get used to us. Our parents and siblings did."_

"_Ok." Amy said. "I'll try anyway. So does he live in town then?" She asked thinking that it sounded like he would be around a lot._

"_Oh he's here at college too. We're both aiming to become vets." She replied before lying down again._

"_Oh. Cool." Amy said thinking it would be nice to have her best friend at college with her._

"_So tell me about yourself Amy." Holly said, "Where are you from? Parents? School? Boyfriend? Everything."_

"_Everything?" Amy laughed nervously not sure she was ready to tell this new girl so much about her life even though she seemed nice._

"_Well as much as you're willing to at this stage. Another rule, if you don't want it to leave the room, it won't, I won't even tell Mikey and it's the same for stuff I tell you. If I don't want it leaving the room I'll tell you before hand and I expect you to keep it that way."_

"_That sounds good." Amy replied. "I live a couple hours drive south of here. Home is a horse farm called Heartland that my Grandpa owns. I live there with him and now my boyfriend who runs the yard with me. My sister Lou, who's about 8 years older than me, married Heartland's vet Scott last year and they're expecting their first baby in about 7 months. Lou runs all the business side of things." Amy paused and looked at Holly who was lying on her side eyes focused on Amy's face. She smiled encouragingly but didn't push, she really was going to let Amy only say as much as she was willing to. That gave Amy the courage she needed to continue._

"_When I was three my dad was in a riding accident and temporarily paralyzed. He left me and my mom and my sister. My mom moved back from England to here to live with her dad. She brought me with her, obviously, but my sister stayed on at her boarding school in England so I never saw a lot of her growing up. My mom used Heartland to start a center where she could help to heal injured or abused horses with natural methods. She also took on liveries with behavioural problems which paid for the rescue work." Amy hesitated again._

"_She died in a trailer accident a little over 3 years ago." She said quietly looking at the floor her fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. She hadn't intended to get so serious so quickly once she'd got to college but after her initial impressions of Holly had gone, she found herself quickly warming to her. She expected the standard 'I'm so sorry' and uncomfortable atmosphere that went with that admission but Holly stayed silent. Amy looked at her and saw she was carefully keeping her face neutral. "After that Ty and I continued her work ourselves." She added._

"_That took guts. And now you're here at college aiming to be a vet. I don't need to have known your mom to know she'd be proud of you for getting on with your life like that." Holly said with feeling. "I mean what were you when the accident happened? 14, 15?" _

"_14." Amy answered "it was just a couple days before my 15th birthday." She added feeling a little overwhelmed at the response of this stranger._

"_Anyway that's when Lou moved to Heartland to run the business stuff. She'd been working for a bank in New York. So it was very much a family thing getting Heartland back on its feet."_

"_How long had Ty been working there?" She asked._

"_About two years. He was 17 when the accident happened. He and my mom were close too and he missed her about as much as me, Lou and Grandpa. He was amazing." Amy said with warmth._

_Holly smiled "Oh I take it he's the boyfriend!"_

_Amy blushed and nodded "Ok I've shared enough for now. Tell me about you." She said wanting the focus off her. Holly laughed and frowned playfully but went with it._

"_Ok, I have 6 older brothers, my parents are divorced, my mom left when I was a couple months old so my dad and brothers raised me and are really over protective. I met Mikey in pre-school and that's the only reason he's become part of the family and my brothers don't hate him too much coz' they've known him so long. My dad's a mailman, one of my brothers is a lawyer, another is a doctor, the twins own and run their own bar, another brother is in rehab for the 5th time, and the last is travelling the world only staying in one place longer than two months if he needs to work for the money to go else where."_

"_Wow. 6 older brothers?!" Amy said "And I thought it was bad enough having one older sister!" She laughed and Holly joined in._

"_It's not as bad as it sounds. I mean I may complain about them a ton but we're really close. And I learnt from a young age how to fight back. I also learnt every trick a guy will use with a girl so I know how to handle them and their behaviour. And if someone hurts one of my brothers, it's not my other brothers they have to watch out for it's me. When one of the twins caught his long term girlfriend in bed with another guy and I found out, I went straight over to her house and punched her breaking her nose." Holly paused and looked at Amy with a smug smile for a second "I was 14 at the time."_

_Amy cracked up, "Yeah I think that would do it!" She managed to say after a few moments._

"_Yeah word quickly got around school and all my brothers friends and girlfriends. People were a bit careful around me for a while but most people got over it. Mikey's actually the one who gave, or rather still gives, me the most grief over it. It's very funny but it really taught my brothers once and for all that I can handle myself so they don't jump in to protect me anymore they let me handle my self knowing that if I really needed help I'd ask. I'm not that stupid." She said wryly._

"_But enough about me I wanna know more about this boyfriend of yours and more about Heartland and what you do there." She pestered with a smile, "If you're happy to share of course." She added. "Actually it's really nice out let's explore and you can tell me while we do, ok?"_

"_Sure" Amy agreed and the two of them headed out in to the crowded hallway. They spent a couple hours looking around and Amy did as Holly asked and told her about Heartland and Ty. She was pleasantly surprised to find that Holly was interested in the kind of remedy's they used at Heartland and she asked a lot of questions about them. Holly also told Amy more about Mikey and her brothers and life growing up._

_They had just decided to head to the cafeteria for something to eat when Holly's phone went off. It was Mikey and he asked to meet Holly at the entrance to the cafeteria as he was hungry and wanted his mate back. Holly grudgingly agreed but was smiling. "Looks like you're gonna get to meet Mikey sooner than I thought." She told Amy when she hung up. "I knew he'd break first!" She added triumphantly making Amy laugh._

_She was looking forward to meeting Mikey after everything Holly had told her so they happily headed off, Holly telling her the details of their fight that morning so she understood what they would be talking about and Amy was quickly in fits of giggles over it. She realised she had made a friend already and that first impressions could be really wrong. Amy was already loving college and couldn't wait for classes to start._

_--------------------------_

Present day

Ty knocked softly on the door to Amy's room and waited for her to open it. "It's open, come in." He heard her call. He walked in to see her sat on her bed looking out the window. She glanced briefly at him before turning back to the window without smiling or speaking. He walked to stand beside her and looked out the window as well.

"Is this it?" Amy asked softly.

"Yeah," Ty replied quietly, "I think it is." He looked up at the sky which was now almost clear and sighed. "You know I care about you though right?" He asked.

"Yeah I do. I care about you too." Amy admitted. "You were right." She said looking at him. "What you said earlier."

"No I wasn't." Ty said unwilling to look at her.

"Yeah you were." Amy said determinedly.

"Well then I was wrong to say it the way I did." He answered tightly.

"I didn't give you a lot of choice. I have been neglecting my family"

"They don't see it that way." Ty interrupted. He glanced at her and saw her frown. "They're happy for you to focus on your studies, for you to want to spend your time with your new friends. You'll be 21 in a couple of months. Your family don't expect you to always come home for the whole of every semester break."

"But you did. And I should of." Amy said sadly.

"Yeah I did." Ty said his voice hoarse with the effort of trying not to cry. He couldn't quite believe it had come to this.

"I am sorry Ty." Amy practically pleaded with him "For how bad I let things get. Its just we've been friends for so long. You've always been there for me, even before we were dating. I could always talk to you no matter what. I didn't want to lose that and I thought that as long as we were still technically together I wouldn't. But I was wrong. I have lost that. Completely and that's what hurts the most. That I've lost my best friend." She told him sounding dangerously close to tears herself. It was more than Ty could take.

"I miss you too." He said turning and kneeled on the floor in front of her. He let the tears fall as he met her eyes. "I don't know if we can still be friends. I'm gonna move out for the summer when, if" he corrected, "you come home. I'll still work if we can make that work but I think it's a bad idea for us to live together." Amy let her own tears fall as she nodded her agreement.

"We've been saying we're going to try and make this work for so long now Amy" Ty continued "but what have we really done? Nothing. I mean until last night we hadn't kissed since last Christmas let alone anything else. I think we've been saying we'll try and make it work purely because we've been together so long. Familiarity. College is a big change for you and you should be allowed to grow and change while you're here. You should have the freedom to do what you want and not have to worry about what the people at home will say or think." He looked deep in to her eyes the tears no longer falling.

"I want you to have that Amy. I want you to be happy." He said.

"I want you to be happy to Ty" Amy said, her tears had stopped as well having reached the same conclusion as him, "Neither of us is happy right now are we?"

"No." Ty shook his head slowly. They looked at each other for a few moments before Amy took a deep breath and spoke.

"So this is it. We're over."

"Yeah, we're over." Ty echoed.

"This is going to sound harsh but it's a relief to hear that out loud." Amy said nervously.

Ty smiled slightly, "Yeah, I know what you mean." Amy gave him a small smile.

"I really do want to be friends with you again if we can but I think you're right. I think we need space. I think that we need to be our own people first. To really find out who we are now." Amy said.

"I agree." Ty said softly. "There's just one thing I want to know,"

"What?" Amy asked.

"Is there or has there been anyone else? I don't mean an affair. I know you wouldn't do that." He quickly added seeing her hurt expression. "I just mean, did things go wrong because you had feelings for someone else?"

"No. You?" She asked angrily.

"No." Ty said. "That's good. I just needed to know things went wrong purely because we aren't meant for each other than because of someone else. I'm sorry I hurt you asking that." He said apologetically.

"Did you ever think I would do that to you?" She asked him coldly.

"No." He answered without hesitation.

Amy looked at him for a moment before her features softened. "Good." She said "Because no matter how bad things got I would never do that to you."

"I know." He replied. They sat in silence for a few moments just looking at each other. "I should get going." He said keeping his eyes on hers.

"Yeah." She said slightly breathlessly. This was really it. They were really over.

"I know you have that workshop thing this weekend so I'll tell Lou that you're really sorry." He offered.

"It's ok. I'll call her later. But thanks." She added. But Ty stayed where he was and continued to look in to her grey eyes, still bright from her tears. Slowly he raised his hands and placed them on either side of her face. He moved closer and Amy closed her eyes as he gently kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry." He said resting his forehead on hers. "For everything"

"Me too" Amy whispered keeping her eyes tightly closed trying not to cry again. Ty roughly pulled away and stood walking quickly out of the room leaving Amy still sat on the bed as her tears fell once more.


	6. AN

Hey guys sorry no chapter ready yet, I'm working on it but I've been busy setting up a Heartland website. You can post fanfic there, talk about the books and talk about anything horsy really! The link is on my profile, check it out and join!!


	7. Chapter 5

A/N ok so I said this would be up like a month ago, but life got really hectic with Christmas and stuff, anyway, I'm really sorry it took so long. Enjoy and please review!!!

**Chapter 5**

"Holly! Mikey!" Amy called as she spotted her friends looking for her. She was sat with her legs stretched out in front of her on one of the large lawns that surrounded the college. Mikey raised his hand acknowledging he'd seen her and they headed towards her.

"Hey" Holly greeted waiting for Mikey to sit down before sitting between his legs resting her back against his chest. Amy smiled happy to see her friends so content, goodness knew it had taken them long enough to get together.

"So how do you think you've done then?" Amy asked. They had all just finished their final exam for the year that morning so most of the students were making good use of the sunshine to be outside and relax after a stressful month leading to the exams followed be the two weeks the exams were done in.

"Not bad" Holly and Mikey answered simultaneously making all three of them laugh.

"So have you girls got your outfits sorted for the end of year ball?" Mikey asked with a cheeky grin knowing neither girl was a fan of shopping and would wait as long as possible before getting a dress.

"No chance!" Holly laughed while Amy just groaned and let her self fall backwards so she was lying flat on her back. She was dreading the ball this year. More than usual. She didn't have a date. Almost everybody else would have a partner for it and now that Mikey and Holly were a couple she'd be a third wheel and have a terrible time for sure.

It had been 6 weeks exactly since her and Ty had split up. And Amy was enjoying the freedom even if it left her without a date for the ball. Although she did miss him she was actually really excited to be single again. They had been together for almost 5 and a half years and she had to admit that it was nice to have the space and be free to do what she wanted. She had made a lot of friends at college and for the first time she was looking forward to this summer because she would be able to visit more of them at their homes rather than feeling that she had to be at home because of Ty. At least that was what she was telling herself.

"You are gonna come to the ball right Ames?" Mikey asked with a small frown dragging Amy out of her thoughts.

"I don't know." She replied honestly sitting up again.

"You have to come Ames! It won't be any fun otherwise!" Holly pouted then grinned wickedly "You know this one can't dance to save his life and he isn't interesting enough to talk to for that long so I need someone there to rescue me!" She said quickly jumping up and out of Mikey's arms and sitting beside Amy before he could hit her. Amy just laughed at them well and truly used to there antics by now.

"Hey Guy's, private joke or can anyone join in?" Amy looked up to see another friend of theirs, Riley, stood behind Holly.

"Private." Amy said with a shy grin. Holly and Mikey shared a knowing look. Since Amy and Ty had split up, Amy and Riley had been getting closer and everyone knew it.

Riley joined them on the ground and sat so that he and Amy were almost touching. They smiled at each other again before Riley spoke, keeping his eyes on Amy, "So, looking forward to the ball?" He asked.

"Yeah can't wait!" Holly said sarcastically. Riley looked at her and laughed.

"Meaning?" He said.

"Meaning I can't believe I have to fork out another small fortune on another dress I'm only gonna wear once, as if I'm not paying enough to be here anyway!" She said dramatically making the others all laugh.

"She has a point." Amy agreed, "I mean what the hell is wrong with wearing the same dress as last year? Does it really matter that much?" She asked and the boys shook their heads.

"My point exactly!" Holly replied enthusiastically making the guys laugh.

"I do agree with you girls, I do," Riley started "But if you feel that strongly why do you do it? I mean it's not mandatory to go? You don't have to buy the dress, the jewellery and shoes and whatever else it is you buy, do you? No ones going to hold a gun to your head about it. So if you hate it so much, as you say you do, why do you go?" He smirked knowing he had them.

Amy and Holly exchanged matching looks of annoyance and looked away, while Mikey just laughed. "Well actually these two won't be going if they don't get a move on." He said still laughing. "Neither of them has a dress yet."

"What?!" Riley exclaimed.

"We've had the same exams as you to prepare for you know!" Holly said indignantly. "That's a hell of a lot more important than making sure we have dresses for the ball! Pretty much everything is." She added.

Amy's smile faltered for a second at her friends words. She'd basically given that as her reason for her relationship with Ty breaking down when she knew that she had just given up at the first sign of trouble instead of working on it.

"Well you need to get a move on! The ball is tomorrow night you know!" Mikey said, "And whether you wanna be there or not Holly, you're coming! Even if I have to drag you there in your underwear. Coz I wanna dance with my girl." He said giving Holly a soft kiss before she pulled away.

"Yeah, yeah" She her smile betraying her casual words.

"Well I guess we should go shopping then shouldn't we Hols." Amy stated. Holly grudgingly nodded her head in agreement and the girls decided to head straight in to town leaving the guys to keep themselves occupied.

--------

_The Next Day_

"Come on Amy!" Holly shouted banging on the bathroom door "Hurry up! The guys will be here soon!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Amy bit back. She looked herself up and down in the full length mirror in their bathroom and sighed before heading back in to the main room.

"You look fantastic Amy!" Holly said as Amy entered the room. Amy looked down at her dress and cringed.

"I feel really weird." She said looking uncomfortable.

Holly laughed, "You say that every year! You look great ok. You're gonna come and end up having a great time."

Amy looked at the floor again. The last two end of year balls she'd gone to with Ty and she had to admit that, yes she had ended up having a good time. In fact the ball last year was the last time she could remember having a good time with Ty and not spending most of the time fighting or avoiding each other. She moved to sit on the bed beside Holly. "I still don't know if I want to go." She admitted.

"Why?" Holly asked keeping her voice neutral she had a feeling of where this conversation was going and she didn't want it to. The idea of tonight was to get Amy's mind off Ty. Holly knew that Amy still had feelings for him, that deep down she really wanted to work it out with him. Although Amy wouldn't admit it Holly knew she was devastated that they were over.

"It's just," Amy hesitated shaking her head slightly. "It's just Ty is the only guy I've ever liked, the only guy I've ever kissed. We were best friends so we knew each other really well before we started dating. I've never done the getting-to-know-someone while-you're-dating-them thing!" She laughed sadly. "I'm just not sure how to do this." She admitted.

Holly looked at her friend with something close to despair for a moment before speaking. "So what? Come to the dance with Riley and just relax! This is a chance for you to learn all that stuff, for you to explore the world out there other than Heartland and Ty." Holly stood and headed to her desk to look in the mirror there to check her make up for the last time as she finished.

Amy watched her and wondered if maybe Holly was right. She should at least try to move on. It was over between her and Ty. She needed to forget him and get on with her life. The question was, could she?

Amy was startled out of her thoughts by a loud knock on the door. Holly looked at her "You'll be fine Ames, you look great." She smiled before pulling the door open to reveal Mikey and Riley in tuxes. Amy had to smile. Seeing Mikey in a tux was definitely an odd thing! Mikey was a strictly scruffy jeans, t-shirt and boots guy. The tux really didn't go with the many facial piercings. But he didn't care.

"Hey Hols" He greeted giving her a swift kiss before entering and kissing Amy's cheek as he said hi to her as well. "You both look fantastic" He said glancing between them. Riley had followed Mikey in and stood beside Amy who had stood as they came in.

"Hi." He said quietly with a smile. "You do look stunning" He added making Amy blush slightly. Holly had convinced her to buy the dress but Amy hadn't been convinced, she never was when it came to dresses. She wasn't in to fashion and didn't care whether the dress was this years or not but she didn't want to look like a freak.

Holly had very quickly picked out a dress she liked and Amy thought she looked fantastic in it. Holly's dress consisted of a satin grey/black bodice with a silver starburst pattern and a long flowing grey/black satin skirt. Amy's dress was mostly black but left on the front of the dress it had a split from the waist to the floor with white material showing through. Just below her bust the split started again to the top of the dress. Either side of the split were white, with a tint of lilac, flowers. It had a delicate tie halter neck on it. The dress fitted Amy's slim figure perfectly and made her look taller as well.

"Come on," Mikey said, "We should get going" Holly nodded in agreement. Amy was looking at the floor avoiding eye contact with everyone but when Riley took her hand to lead her out she gave him a brief smile. She really didn't want to do this, she'd much rather be heading to the party with Ty. But Holly was right, she needed to move on. She would just have to do what she'd been doing when she was at Heartland for the last two and a half years, she'd fake it. She'd come to be quite the actress, she could pretend for a night that she wanted to be at the party with Riley. It would be easy compared to what she'd done in the past. Plastering a smile on her face she left with her friends ignoring the longing inside her to be elsewhere.

A/N the links to see pics of Amy and Holly's dresses are in my profile, check them out!


End file.
